greegeefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fakegee Book
The Fakegee book was an extremely famous book produced by Aeegee sometome after The Fakegee War. It is known to have sold 8.6 billion copies in 1 second after release (Which no book has ever achieved before) as the book was awaited by many fans, including Tom Mountain, The Happy Video Game Nerd and the one and only Greegee. Chapter 1 - Aeeoo "Blood, violence, kentucky fried chicken, that's all you ever see. The fakegees are running wild, even my best friend is fighting! Will the war ever stop? That's what one man says. What about the others? You'd probobally hear familiar things, it all started after that one fellow said... AAARGH!" "No Aeeoo, don't run from it! It'll only make it worse!" "It doesn't matter Keegee, I'm alright." "No you're not! That's a YTX INFINITY!" " A whaAAAAH!" "No Aeeoo don't die! You're my only true friend. How will I fend myself on my own?" "Don't worry, I'll... I'll be with you all the time..." "Aeeoo noooooooo!" Chapter 2 - Egatio Egatio was always a person who was shy, he never showed his face much, but when his father was killed, it's said he fought the YTK 2 that killed him. He was however scarred forever in the face, so nobody ever knew what his true face of Creegee was. His poor mother however was taken down by cancer when Egatio was but a small child, now he was alone. A child of only 11 years of age. He nearly thought about making suicide except his best friend Qeegee found him and said "Creegee, your uncle Keegee has told me to fetch you and tell you this, do you want to help take revenge and destroy the source of the YTX Facility? Aeeoo was killed by a YTX by the way." "And so was my father, take me there, but... I'll need some first aid first." Chapter 3 - Geegee It was dark, but light at the same time, cold, but boiling hot at the same time, poor Geegee was stuck in the insides of a YTX. He was somehow swallowed by the machine and was now fending for his life against the cybornetic anti-bodies. To make matters worse it seemed, a knife was quite close to his nose, it was slowly going down and down, soon he realised someone, or something was cutting open the YTX he was inside. Out popped a familiar face, it was Qeegee. "Qeegee! I'm so glad you saved me, but... who's the small fellow with you?" "That's Egatio, he's an orphan." "Right..." "We're going to the YTX Facility to destroy it's cold, mechanical heart." "Well count me in!" And off they ran. Chapter 4 - Copycat "Now I know how a meatball feels!" "Come on Geegee, forget about being inside that thing." "Oh come on Qeer I only..." "Hey, stop calling me that!" "Okay, okay, well like they say in brookland" "Gah, stop copying those mama luigi people." "Fine, I'll try and do something else to amuse me." "Yes, you've been copying that one episode for, um... 72 years." "Really? That long?" "Yes." "Okay, I'll definetly find something else to copy, hahaha, Okay Egatio, which way do we go now?" "Uh... that way!" "What way?" "THAT WAY!" "What Wa.." "THAT WAY!" "Okay. So we go that way." Chapter 5 - The wierd red prism "Hey, does anyone else see this wierd thing on the horizon? "Uh, no, wait yes" All agree "I don't know what it is Creegee, but you definetly have a bit of Aeeoo in you." "Laughs. Wait, some things are coming out," "Isn't that one Weegee?" "Why aren't they in nairobi?" "Geegee just stop it." "And who's that?" "Why if it isn't Mr. Fire Flowers himself, it's Malleo." "That's bad." "Come on, we need to get around them somehow" "Wait, what are they doing?" "They're building something!" "This doesn't look good..." "No, anything but good!" "It's a factory!" Chapter 6 - Fire Flower Radiation "A what?" "A factory! It's Malleo's Fire Flower Factory! A fortune teller warned me of this day!" Come on Keegee, that's just your imagination." "No... that's what she said." "Hey look, something over there is falling over, it's a Weegee clone!" "It's falling into that green stuff..." "Fire Flower Radiation. The fortune teller told the future, come on, we need to escape from Greegee before he transfor..." "Too late." "RUN!" "Come on Egatio, faster! Faster!" "I'm running as fast as I can!" "Your uh... father is ahead of us!" "My father? I'M COMING PAPA!" "Great way to make him run faster Qeegee" "No problem." "Hey, isn't that thing awesome, I think I might dress up like him." "Who? You mean Greegee? Even his name is similiar to yours!" Chapter 7 - Twins "Well, we got away from them," "Yeah, but now we're lost in the middle of nowhere!" "Come on Geegee, stop painting your moustache." "But... that thing back there was so... epic and amazing!" "Sheesh, it's just another fakegee now. Why bother?" "Well, I like it!" "Hey, what's that in front of us?" "It's a Fire Flower isn't it?" "A fire flower? Oh no, Malleo must be close by!" "Look, there he is! Sitting on that fire flower with, uh... Dazee?" "Ahh... Dazee, I remember her, we kissed behind the lockers. I never realised how ugly she was. I only realised when she..." "Shh! They might hear us!" "Hey look, he's taking off a mask." "It isn't Malleo?" "No, it's... Ahweeo!" "Yes, we're saved!" "Maybe he can blow up Greegee for us." "Wait, Dazee is taking off her mask as well," "It's Meegario!" "Ahh... two brothers together." "I bet they didn't realise that." "Poor gario, I bet he was trying to spy on Malleo." "Well, at least they're related. One would've killed each other for that!" Chapter 8 - Ahwe who? "Hey Ahweeo, d'ya want to help us?" "..." "Suit yourself, no KFC for you then" "You idiot Qeegee, only Meegario likes KFC!" "Oh. Whoops." "Hey look, a YTS 591 is spying on us!" "Hey where's my bat? Oh here it is, YAAAAAH" "Woah, you're going over the top a bit aren't you Egatio?" "They...k..killed my father...." "So, it's revenge then." "Yes." Well suit yourself then" "Who is Ahweoo anyway?" "Oh, he's the brother of Meegario and his stare can make things set alight and explode." "Uh, okay." Chapter 9 - Getting Closer "Hey look it's the place where the YTXs are made!" "So we're not lost?" "No, we just got closer." "KFCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC" "What is wrong with you man?!" "Yeah Geegee, why do you do that?" "You just alerted that YTX Infinity" "It's coming towards us..." "Start running. Now." "Hey can I just saAAAAY!" "Uh, why'd you just shove Geegee over?" "He's not helping." "Yeah. Bye Geegee!" "Don't leave me..." Chapter 10 - Are you for real? "Okay, we sneak around and enter the fa..." "It's not real." "What?" "It's not, real! Look at it. Where are all the YTXs?" "Good point." "What did I tell you, don't talk" "But.." "DON'T TALK!" Months passed, all five days of the week got longer and shorter depending on the month. And wherever our hero's looked engraved in rocks, trees and even the mud were the words 'Your days are nigh' Countless fakegees had attacked them. Countless fakegees were killed by them. They had almost had enough. Chapter 11 - Zzzt 'ZZZT' "What was that noise?" 'Zzt' "I don't know," 'YOU ABANDONED Zzt ME!' ''"G..g.g..Geegee?! Is that you?" "Woah, what has science done?" Your days are nigh!' ''And after saying that, he destroyed them all. Moral Don't abandon your friends to be destroyed by giant robots. Category:Books